


Finally Home

by ohmyallstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyallstars/pseuds/ohmyallstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago Louis Tomlinson ran away. One Direction was over and he cut off all contact with the other boys. Everyone around him had moved on with their lived, but he remained alone and isolated. Will coming home change this? This is a drabbley mess of goo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

The plane touched down on the runway and I let out the breath I hadn’t realised I’d been holding for twelve hours. It felt good to know we had arrived; to know that I had finally come home.

I had thought that my time away would pass quickly and I wouldn’t miss the people, the places, the food… I’d never thought in my wildest dreams that I could miss some things so much.

The pilot announced that we had landed safely and thanked us for choosing to fly with his airline but I didn’t hear a word of it. I was already out of my seat and pulling my bags out of the overhead compartment. One of the flight attendants went to stop me but then she recognised me and instantly started flirting with me like they all did.

I spared a moment for her, realising that this young woman was probably one of the millions of teenage girls that had created blogs dedicated to pictures, quotes and videos of me and my friends. The girls who listened to our music late at night in their rooms while they cried because they’d never felt pretty enough, thin enough, popular enough…

‘I am a huge fan of yours, please; can I have your autograph?’ She asked sweetly. Looking back, I suppose she was pretty but I never noticed, I simply performed the monotone actions of smiling and thanking her for her support and signing the piece of paper she offered.

I was used to the attention but it still felt unnatural to me, for girls who had never met me to profess their love in any way they could when the one person I had loved throughout it all was unattainable.

Once my bags were gathered and the flight attendant finally realised she had a job to do I quickly made my way off of the plane and onto the large tunnel-like ramp that lead to the airport. I could see through the glass that there were people waiting with their faces pressed to the windows for their loved ones to get off of the plane and my stomach sunk as I realised there was nobody for me.

I didn’t have children who were rubbing their sticky hands on the glass while their mother scolded them half-heartedly. I would never have that.

I pulled my hoodie up over my face and kept my eyes on the ground, hoping to avoid any more people recognising me. I doubted they would, after all I hadn’t been in the media for a long time after everything that happened. It was like I dropped off the face of the earth which is exactly what I had wanted at the time.

I was focussing so hard on being invisible I was surprised when I heard someone calling my name excitedly. Looking up I saw three of the most important people in my life.

Niall, Zayn and Liam were wearing smiles identical to my own and they piled on top of me in a group hug, just as they used to years ago when we were all still teenagers and thought we knew what we were doing.

‘We missed you Lou.’ Niall told him, frowning slightly after they’d disentangled themselves. ‘Why didn’t you call?’

‘I was hurting - I need some time to, err- I’m sorry.’ I managed to say after a couple of tries. The sad looks from their faces vanished as they forgave me, once again reminding me of when we were young. They avoided my gaze as they realised what I was going to asked them next. ‘Where is he?’

‘We don’t know man. He went AWOL like you. Liam emailed Gem, asking her to tell him you were coming but she said she wasn’t sure he’d get it.’ Zayn told him with a shrug.

‘OMG, IT’S ONE DIRECTION!’ A woman screamed behind us. We all turned to see her with her husband and two children, a large smile on her face. ‘When I was a teenager you were my heroes. You were what got me through high school, honestly.’

‘That’s very flattering, thank you.’ Liam said sweetly. He was always the kindest to fans; he was the kindest to everybody really. ‘But we’re not One Direction.’

‘Not anymore.’ Zayn finished quietly.

‘Not without Harry.’ I mumbled before readjusting my bag and biting my lip to hold back the remorse I felt.

‘Just because you aren’t together at this very moment, doesn’t mean you aren’t one direction. Friends are family, you taught me that.’ She said with a smile before picking up the youngest of her children, a cute boy with freckles and a dimple. His dark curly hair made Louis think of their missing band mate, and a painful lump rose in his throat. ‘William, do you remember the boys I was telling you about?’

‘The ones that showed you that you were bootiful?’ He asked loudly. Hearts everywhere melted at the sound of the adorable voice, and Louis smiled widely. His mother nodded and the little boy laughed. ‘Thank you. My mum is the prettiest lady in the world.’

‘Definitely.’ said her husband. He looked at the men before him unsurely, like they were a threat of something. He’d obviously known his wife when she had been obsessed with the band. They’d seen it a lot.

‘You’re very lucky.’ Louis told him, thinking of the beautiful children, not necessarily just the woman and he smiled and relaxed a little bit.

‘I know.’

The family moved off and they turned to look at each other before bursting out laughing. It had been so long since something like that had happened.

‘How is Danielle going?’ He asked Liam. The other man smiled proudly and pulled out his wallet, showing a picture of his very pregnant wife and their first born son, almost two years old.

‘She’s stressed, but happy. The baby is due next month.’ He said before tucking the photo away again.

‘What about you Niall, how’s your missus?’ He asked, thinking of the beautifully kind woman that they’d met at the fan meet and greet so long ago. Niall had always said he’d love to marry a fan and he’d been lucky enough to find one that truly loved him back.

‘She’s good. Our wedding anniversary is the day after tomorrow; we’re going to Paris to visit her family.’ He said happily.

‘Zayn? Picked a date yet?’ He asked, smiling at the memory of Zayn announcing that he’d proposed to his long-time girlfriend.

‘Yep. June 3rd. It’s going to be a big one I’m afraid, so you better stick around.’ He laughed, pushing Louis jokingly.

‘Don’t worry; I don’t plan on leaving ever again.’ He promised, looking into the happy faces of his friends and realising that what he said was true. He was home, and even though he didn’t have everything he wanted he could live with what he did have. ‘I’m home.’

‘Good.’ a voice behind him said quietly. The other three smiled widely and Louis spun around to see the one person he’d thought about every second of every day since he’d left.

Harry.

‘You made it.’ He said lamely.

‘Yeah, Gem told me that if I didn’t she would never speak to me again.’ He told them, shaking curls out his eyes. ‘Besides, I missed you fools.’

The five of them looked at each other, realising that for the first time in years they were once again One Direction. They were all home because home was wherever they were, they were five pieces of something that shouldn’t work, but did anyway. Louis dropped his bag and ran to Harry, putting all the pain and misery and loneliness he’d felt for four long years into it and he held the other man in his arms.

‘I love you Louis. I always have. I wish you’d stayed long enough for me to tell you that.’ Harry whispered, his arms locking Louis in place. ‘You should be here with me. That’s where you belong. That’s where your home is.’

‘I know. I love you Harry, more than everything.’ He whispered back.

‘Well this is all very cute,’ Liam laughed suddenly, ‘but the ladies are waiting.’

They walked through the airport in a line, none of them able to wipe the smile off of their faces. No matter what happened in their lives, they would always end up together.

After all, they were all moving in one direction.


End file.
